


Warm and safe (until next time)

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Other, Ugh, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They would do anything for each other.Jerome would steal all the apples in the world and Jeremiah would even kick their mom's butt!
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Warm and safe (until next time)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dudes...........
> 
> Idk I wrote this out of nowhere. I'm depressed and very angry all the time. Didn't think that would bring me inspiration lol. Also I didn't know how to rate or tag this so of I missed a tag please let me know.
> 
> Also, I pulled the summary out of my ass :p so it doesn't really have to do with the story??? I think????
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jerome was just walking around the trailer, bored out of his mind.

Their mother had gone out a couple of hours earlier, locking the door from outside. Of course it was better like that. No one would have the opportunity to comment on Jerome's purple eye or the scratch marks that went all the way from Jeremiah's forehead to his chin.

Jerome was eleven years old and he was anything but stupid. He knew what their mother was doing to earn money so she could buy more alcohol and other stuff he didn't even want to know about.

He looked at Jeremiah, who was sitting on the floor, reading some book he had found somewhere. Jerome didn't really pay attention when it came to stuff like books.

He was so hungry. Their mother didn't even leave something for them to eat!

However, he couldn't continue with his internal temper tantrum. He could hear their mother's slurred speech, she was yelling something about someone having to give her some money back.

He gasped and moved quickly, taking Jeremiah's arm and pulling him up.

"You need to hide, Miah!" He whispered yelled, pointing at their closet.

Jeremiah just looked at him like he might be about to cry. Jerome knew what was coming and he wouldn't let their mother beat Jeremiah up again. Not after hearing the heartbreaking screams his little brother had let out, not after seeing blood running down his chubby face.

He sat Jeremiah on a corner of the closet and threw some clothes on top of him, trying his best to hide him. He shushed his brother's cries, talking about how they could go steal apples later or something. Jerome knew he was the one doing the stealing, anyway.

Their mother never checked the closet, it just had old men's clothes that smelt like smoke. Jerome hoped this wasn't the exception.

He closed the doors at the same time as their mother opened the trailer's door loudly. Jerome ran to hide under his bed, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He felt tears sting his eyes.

No. He couldn't cry now. Not when their mother's presence was so intense. Jerome couldn't see her but he knew she was looking for her little victims.

A few minutes went by, their mother nowhere in sight. Yet, Jerome's breathing didn't slow down and he could still hear the little sniff sounds his brother was making. Everything was dead silent.

Then, she appeared.

She was tipsy, her hair a mess and clothes stained with something that looked suspiciously like vomit. She coughed and spat on the floor.

Jeremiah let out a loud sob, making her snap her head towards the closet.

Jerome was already crawling out of his hiding place by the time their mother had started to make her way to his brother.

"Mom, you're back" he just said, his voice breaking.

She smiled upon landing her eyes on him. Jerome flinched unintentionally. It was a smile Jerome never wanted to see again even if he knew he would be forced to.

And so it began, her sick way to relieve stress, to not to think about a hurtful past and the bullshit in the way.

-

Jeremiah flinched and began to shake even more when he heard the first slap and Jerome's yell.

He couldn't help but let out a yell of his own, hearing as Jerome seemed to be thrown against a wall, the sound of their mother's hands collapsing with Jerome's body.

A strangled plea. She was choking his brother.

_She was going to kill him!_

Jeremiah covered his ears but not even that silenced his brother's screams and pleas for their mother to stop.

It seemed to go on for hours, Jeremiah wanted it to stop. He wanted to go hug Jerome, make her punch him too so Jerome wouldn't take all of her rage on his own.

But he couldn't.

He remembered how Jerome had scolded him, 'cause Jeremiah had gone out of the closet when he heard Jerome scream and their mother had beaten him up too. Jerome didn't like it one bit and had even ignored him for two whole days.

Jeremiah thought that being ignored by his twin was much worse than their mother's nails scratching his face.

so he just sat there, eyes squeezed shut and hands covering his ears.

Jerome's screams still ripped through him like knives. Jeremiah wondered how their mother didn't take pity on him, with how much he was crying and pleading.

If he was their mother, Jeremiah thought, he would never beat Jerome. Not even if he killed someone.

He loved Jerome so much, wanted nothing but for them to sit on the park with a couple of stolen apples between them.

He decided that he would go out and stop their mom, he would distract her so Jerome could go hide again. Because he loved Jerome and didn't care if he got matching scratching marks on the other side on his face.

He pulled the old dusty clothes off him and piled them next to him. He was about to push the doors open when everything stopped.

Their mother's loud breathing and Jerome's quiet cries were everything he could hear.

He stopped all movements, paralyzed with his hands pressed to the doors and eyes glued to his shaking legs.

Then, the door of the trailer slammed shut.

He couldn't hear their mother anymore.

He opened the doors slowly, deciding to take the risk and look around. Their mother was gone.

His eyes finally landed on Jerome.

He was obviously having problems breathing and was bleeding from his head, his hand gripping tightly at his ribs.

Jeremiah started to cry on the spot, the image of his brother like that giving him a feeling he had never felt before. It made his insides hurt, like he was the one laying on the floor.

He knelt in front of his brother and carefully tried to move him to their bed. Jerome yelled out in pain and opened his mouth but didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Don't...i- it hurts, Miah" he managed to say.

"You- you can't lay here, Jerome" he whispered "it'll hurt you more!"

Jerome just shook his head slowly, tears streaming down his chubby face. He was so covered in blood, Jeremiah couldn't even see his freckles anymore.

"Go hide" he whispered with some difficulty, like even talking was hurting him "if- if mom comes and- and sees you, she'll hurt you!"

Jerome's cries didn't let him finish what he wanted to say properly and Jeremiah just could kneel there and cry with him. He wanted to feel Jerome's pain, he knew it was impossible but he so desperately wanted to.

He didn't want Jerome to hurt alone.

Jeremiah didn't know for how long they'd stayed like that and Jerome was starting to fall asleep. Jeremiah thought it was impressive that his brother managed to sleep with how hurt he was.

He tried moving Jerome to the bed again but Jerome cried out, making him stop.

"You can't sleep on the floor, Jer" he simply whispered "I'm gonna take you to bed, okay?"

He didn't wait for Jerome's answer and just lifted him up bridal style, he huffed and quickly walked to the bed and put him down as carefully as he could. Jesus, maybe he did need to go play with Jerome more often. His muscles were made of jelly!

Jeremiah took Jerome's shoes off and tried to accommodate him on the bed. He wanted his brother to be warm and comfortable after what their mother had done to him.

Jerome drifted off pretty quickly, leaving Jeremiah to sit on the floor next to the bed. He swore to himself that, if their mother came back and wanted to hurt Jerome again, he would try his best to distract her. He even though about kicking her butt! Geez, he was turning into a rebellious boy.

After a while of just staring at his sleeping brother, he decided that it would be good if he cleaned Jerome's face and hands, that were covered in blood and dirt.

He got up and took one of Jerome's dirty shirts and went to the bathroom so he could dampen it. He walked in the room again and tried to clean Jerome's face first.

He had long scratches on his right cheek and he could see the little marks of their mother's nails on his jaw and neck. Jeremiah then cleaned his hands and discovered that all the blood was coming from one of Jerome's fingers, where the nail had completely come off.

Jeremiah flinched at the sight and ran to the bathroom, where he knew Jerome kept band aids for them. They were hidden from their mother, of course. The woman had the habit of throwing away everything she didn't strategically place herself.

He put a bunch of band aids in his brother's finger and threw Jerome's shirt to the trashcan in the kitchen. He was sure Jerome wouldn't want to keep it with all the blood stains.

He then laid next to his brother, not really feeling tired or comfortable.

He couldn't let himself be relaxed enough to fall asleep, not with their mother outside. She could come in anytime and hurt Jerome even more.

He forced himself to be awake for a few hours, until he just couldn't anymore and fell asleep without even realizing.

-

Jerome woke up immediately at the knocks on the door. They were loud, someone really strong was outside the trailer.

He shivered and looked at his side, making an hissing sound at the pain of the movement. Jeremiah was still asleep.

He sat on the bed and got out of it, covering his brother from head to toe with their blankets. Whoever was outside, Jerome could deal with them. They didn't need to know his little brother was there.

He forced himself to walk, even if everything hurt. Every bone in his body felt as if it was broken in half. He started to get a little lightheaded, but still made it to the door.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly opened the door, that seemed so heavy now.

He saw a bunch of men in uniforms just before he collapsed forward. He didn't fall face first to the floor, at least.

His last thought was that if they were there to hurt his brother, Jerome would become a total nightmare.

-

Apparently, that night Lila was killed by some drug addict and the twins' only regret was that they didn't do it themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Edit: so I noticed it's been almost a month since i posted for the first time in here??? Ugh, time flies when you want the earth to swallow you.


End file.
